Words for SxC!
by MonstaWolf
Summary: Gimme words for SxC shorts! More details in first chapter (which, by the way, is not a chapter, but the real description).
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I'm gonna be doing a thing where people give me words and I make short little SxC scene out of it! Use meaningful words, I won't accept stuff like 'it' or 'the.' It can be words like 'brush,' or 'hiccups.' I will try to accept each and every one and give the word picker creds. Knock yerselves out! Yes, each user can have multiple words.

~MonstaWolf


	2. Chapter 2

SxC shorts

Well everyone, here they are!

King

Suggested by: Guest

"Hey, Spyro, do you know if you can get me some orange juice?"

Cynder was sick, and Spyro had been cautious and made sure she stayed in bed until she got better. "Sure, Cynder." He went downstairs, poured some orange juice. He brought it back up to Cynder's room, and watched as she drank it. She gave him the cup, and just as he was going to walk out of the bedroom, Cynder asked, "Do you know if I can have some toast as well? I'm kind of hungry."

Spyro turned around and said, "Okay, your majesty."

Cynder, figuring out that she may have pushed too far, said, "Oh Spyro, you know I can only be queen if you're the king. Now come here."

Hiccups

Suggested by: Guest

"HAHAHASpyroHAHAstopHAHAHAticklingHAHAHAHAmeHAHAHA *Hic* HAHA *Hic*"

Spyro had been tickling Cynder because she woke him up at a time that was too early for him, and this was her 'punishment.'

"Thank you, *hic* Spyro." Cynder suddenly started hiccuping like crazy, falling onto the floor in a fit of hiccups. This caused Spyro to begin laughing like crazy. "It's not *hic* funny!"

"Yes, it kind of is." He continued to laugh some more.

After awhile it became less funny, so Spyro said, "Hey, I know the secret to getting rid of hiccups."

"Can you *hic* tell me!?"

"Sure, after a quick nap."

Fishing

Suggested by: Guest

Spyro and Cynder were out fishing as they needed more than their usual fruit and wheat stuff. They didn't know how to use fishing poles like the cheetahs, so instead they would stick their paws into the water, and hook fish with their claws. "Hey," Spyro looked over at Cynder. "I used to be a master at this! He stuck his paw in the water, but accidentally sent all his weight to the front of his body, causing him to fall into the water. Cynder burst out into laughter.

"Master fisher, eh? More like master fish. Don't worry though, that's why you're the only fish in the sea for me." With that, she jumped in with him, and landed a kiss on his forehead.

Forgiveness

Suggested by: htffan951

"Cynder, please forgive me. I swear, I didn't know that was something special to you. Otherwise, you know I would have kept it."

Spyro had found a cool-looking stone outside the temple a few hours ago. It seemed like it was placed aside, but Spyro never took it into consideration. Like with most rocks, he picked it up, and threw it as far as he could just to test his strength. When it hit the ground, it smashed to pieces. Little did he know that the rock had been passed down for generations in Cynder's family.

"If you want forgiveness, you'll have to beg for it." Spyro got on his knees, and said,

"Please, I beg for your forgiveness." This only made Cynder laugh, which made Spyro confused.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you fell for it. I don't care about that stupid rock! Come here, you."

Spyro stood up and fell into Cynder's embrace.

Kids

Suggested by: Dragon warriors

"So, how many we talkin, 10?"

"NO!"

"9?"

"NO!"

"How many then?"

"As many as I can reproduce!"

Spyro climbed into bed next to Cynder, and hugged her. She fell into it, and liked it, until she felt Spyro feeling around her belly.

"Stop it."

Spyro smirked. "You're not expecting kids yet, are you?"

"No, not just yet, Spyro. Not yet."

Tag

Suggested by: Guest

"Tag, you're it!"

"Unh…?"

"Spyro, it's tag; you're it! Get out of bed!"

"Too tired…"

"Come on, if you can tag me, you'll get a surprise!"

"Fine." Spyro dragged himself out of bed, yawned, stretched, and chased after Cynder. She was faster than him, so she had to eventually let him tag her.

"Okay, I tagged you, what do I get in return?"

"This." She wrapped herself around him, and they began sharing a passionate kiss.

Snore

Suggested by: Guest

*Snore… snore…*

It was midnight and Cynder couldn't sleep due to Spyro's snoring. She had tried putting pillows around her head, and had tried waking Spyro up, but he sleeps like a rock. She then remembered a trick that she heard somewhere she could not recall; but she didn't care. She took one of her pillows and slipped it under Spyro's head, elevating it. He stopped snoring, for now. Cynder was just happy he had stopped, and soon fell asleep.

Nickname

Suggested by: Guest

"So, Cyn, you wanna-"

"Cyn? Where'd you come up with that nickname, Spy?" Spyro smiled as Cynder caught on with where he was going.

"I don't know, I just thought of it. Now, I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk?"

"Sure, my Purple Savior." The two walked out of the temple.

Love

Suggested by: Dragon-Uprising

Cynder awoke at her normal wake time of 7:00. Spyro normally didn't wake until around 10:00, so she always has time to herself in the morning. Although this time, she turned to see Spyro slowly moving around in his sleep. He was mumbling words Cynder could not understand. At one point, she heard Spyro whisper "Love… Cynder… I…" in his sleep. She giggled, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and walked out of the room.

Sadness

Suggested by: Dragon-Uprising

When Spyro flew back home, she found Cynder sitting on the floor, crying. "Spyro," she said, "is it true that you don't love me anymore?" Spyro went over to comfort her.

"Of course I love you. Why, where'd you hear that?"

"I love you too." Spyro didn't bother asking the question again. The two dragons just sat together and said nothing more.

Solitude

Suggested by: Dragon-Uprising

Ever since Cynder asked that question, Spyro had been tending to her a lot more than usual. Eventually she got sick of seeing Spyro like this and said, "Spyro, don't worry about me, go hang out with your friends or something." After a bit of bickering, she was able to get Spyro out of the house. An hour later, she began to feel lonely. She looked out the window and sighed, "I wonder when he's coming back. I miss him." A few hours later, Spyro came back to see Cynder sitting at the door of the temple. "Hi, Cynder, how long have you been-"

"Hi, Spyro. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

If you guys have any more, tell me.

~MonstaWolf


	3. Chapter 3

SxC shorts 2 (Rayrudan scroll to bottom!)

This is the last time I do this.

Prankster

Suggested by: htffan951

"Cynder!"

Spyro rushed in, with a panicked look on his face. This was the most panicked Cynder had seen Spyro in ages. "Cynder, is it true that you're gravid!?"

"No, why?"

"But Sparx told me… Sparx!"

"Haha, that little prankster hot you good!"

Sigh

Suggested by: Guest

Sparx had some new, rather lame jokes he wanted to try on Spyro and Cynder. The two dragons seemed bored (or at least to Sparx), just sitting by each other, looking out a window. He flew over so he was in-between the two, and said, "Hey, you guys wanna hear a joke?"

Spyro turned to him and said, "Sure, Sparx, what?"

"What did the ghost say to the wall?"

"What, Sparx?"

"Don't worry, I'm just passing through!" Sparx burst into fits of laughter, while Spyro and Cynder let out a long sigh of annoyance. "Don't worry," Sparx assured, "I've got plenty more where that came from!"

Look

Suggested by: Guest

Cynder was cooking dinner for the two dragons, and was unaware of Spyro's presence. The Purple Dragon couldn't help doing what he was doing. He was even unaware of it. He had been staring at Cynder, mainly below her head. When Cynder turned around, she saw what Spyro was doing. The look on his face told it all. "Spyro…?"

Spyro shook himself and said, "Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I… uh… was trying to see what you were cooking."

"If you really want to know, it's meatloaf. But that's not what you were doing. I know what you were doing." She cracked a grin. "Now come here, my little sneak." Spyro walked over, Cynder opened her arms, and he fell into her embrace.

Sweet

Suggested by: Guest

"Hey, Cynder!" Spyro touched down at the temple door.

"Hey, Spyro!"

"Guess what's in my hands?"

"I don't know, what?"

"I brought home a treat."

"Candy?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Spyro opened up his paws. There were four pieces of candy in his hands, two for each dragon. Spyro unwrapped and ate his share while Cynder took her time. "Are they sweet?"

"Yeah," Spyro replied, "but not as sweet as you."

Darkness

Suggested by: The1upguy

For the past few days, Cynder had been beating herself up (not literally) for the things she had done when she was influenced by the darkness. Spyro had been trying to comfort her, but it didn't appear to be working.

Cynder would never talk to him before they fell asleep anymore.

The two hadn't shared a kiss in ages.

Spyro's heart was slowly breaking.

One day, on one last final attempt to comfort her, he said, "Cynder. You couldn't control yourself under the influence of the darkness. Remember when I turned dark for a minute or two? I couldn't control Myself. It could happen to anyone. It's just the coincidence that Malefor picked up the wrong egg. Believe it or not, in Malefor's mind I was supposed to be in your place. But inst-" Spyro hushed when a finger went over his lips. Cynder had a smirk on her face. She moved her finger and tackled Spyro onto the couch.

Training

Suggested by: Guest

"Hey, Cynder, you wanna go train? I feel like it's been awhile."

"Spyro, first of all, it's ten in the morning, and you just woke up. You need some breakfast. Second of all, we trained yesterday."

"Aww, please?"

"No."

"Please…"

"Not right now."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Cynder let out a long sigh and said, "Fine. Go get the training room set, and call me down when it's ready." When he was gone, she whispered to herself, "That should keel him occupied for a-"

"Ready!"

"Coming!"

When Cynder came down to the training room, she found everything to be pushed to the side and Spyro in the middle.

"I thought you said it was ready?"

"It is."

"Oh, so you want a duel, huh?"

Spyro smirked. "You know me so well." Both dragons got into their fighting positions. They tucked their claws away as best they could. The two circled each other, while Cynder made faces to distract Spyro so she could easily have the first hit.

KO

Suggested by: Guest

Spyro was training all be himself, using one of the bots, while Cynder looked outside the window, waiting for a package from the cheetah village. Spyro set the bot to the hardest difficulty it could go to, and set it to three seconds on the ground for either of them meant round over. He pressed the go button and backed up.

The machine burst to life. It immediately began circling Spyro, as if it were a real opponent. Spyro had been warned by the bots' creator not to set it to this difficulty. Spyro forgot tgis warning, or rather chose to forget it. The robot came over to Spyro and began slap-punching him. Spyro began to feel a bit of pain, and then felt one blow to the head and everything went pitch black. The bot detected pain and shut down. It had an alert on it's LCD screen that said two letters: KO.

Spyro awoke to find himself in bed with his head propped up by a pillow and a glass of water by his side. Cynder walked in carrying a package and said, "Oh, good, you're awake."

"What happened?"

"You set one of the training bots to the hardest difficulty and it knocked you out."

"Oh."

"Yeah… so, I'm gonna want you to stay in bed for awhile."

"Yeah, that won't be so hard. So, what was in that package, anyway?"

"Candy."

"Can I have some?"

"Let me rephrase that. There used to be candy."

Okay, so Rayrudan challenged me to use 5 words and a name in one short story. The list:

Race

Lake

Forest

Village

Ignitus

Okay, this is gonna be cheap, but here goes!

"Hey, Spyro, wanna race?" Cynder asked in a playful sort of way.

"Sure, where to?" The now smiling Purple Dragon asked.

"The cheetah village where Hunter lives."

"Okay. Three, two one-"

"Wait! No flying. I hurt my wing earlier. Besides, it would be nice to go through the forest instead of over it for once."

"Please don't tell me the lake is part of the route."

"Oh, don't worry, you only have to go in it if you wanna win." She giggled when she saw Spyro's face after that remark.

"So, when do we-"

"Now!" Cynder took off. It took Spyro a few seconds to register what had happened, and he took off, too.

Cynder got to the village first, and she ended up laying down in her long wait for Spyro. After awhile, she decided something was up and went backwards through the route. Realizing what most likely happened, she flew straight towards the lake. But instead of finding Spyro trying to go around it, she found him sitting at the edge of the lake, staring into the water. She touched down next to him and sat down. "Spyro… what's wrong?"

"It's just… I remember that back when we were taking a break from fighting, Ignitus and I used to come down here and go fishing."

"We all miss him, Spyro, but we all have to let go at some point. Don't you think Ignitus would want you to live your life happily?"

Spyro sniffled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The two did a comforting hug that they wish could last forever.

I'm not accepting words for awhile guys… but maybe sometime in the future ;D

~MonstaWolf


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I was looking back at this 'story,' and was thinking about writing another chapter! Gimme words!**

**I will only be able to accept a certain number of them, so don't feel bad if I don't get to yours. I will also not be doing duplicates or words from other chapters, so be sure to read them :D**

**Be creative!**

**~MonstaWolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I decided to kind on link them together this time to create a bigger short-story. Tell me if you like this style.**

**Also, I'm sorry if this isn't exactly like the other ones, it's a bit hard going from a rather serious story to lighthearted humor.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Enforce

Suggested by: htffan951

Spyro was laying on the couch, waiting for Cynder to come back from hunting. It was late, and he had begun to grow tired. He knew he was going to fall asleep soon, and hoped Cynder would be home before then. He knew he was going to wake up on the couch tomorrow morning, though.

Eventually, Cynder slowly walked through the door, dragging a dead pig in with her.

"What, did you steal that pig from the cheetahs?"

"Maybe..."

"You know we'll get sick if we eat it, right? You have to cook pig before you can eat it, and we aren't exactly good at cooking.

"We're dragons, I'm pretty sure we'd be able to eat it raw."

"Suit yourself. Anyways, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Don't make me enforce the rules on you, Spy."

"What rules?"

"No sleeping on the couch."

"And who made that one?"

"Me," she replied, smirking. "Now get up." Spyro grinned. "And if I don't?"

"Ah, Spyro, you know I can't make you. I guess I'll sleep alone tonight..." she made the best puppy eyes she could, and began walking up the stairs."

"You know reverse psychology doesn't work on me, right? Spyro replied, but still followed her up the stairs, not even caring about the pig.

Starving

Suggested by: Dragon-Uprising

Spyro walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He opened the fridge with his tail, only to find a dead pig occupying the space. He nudged the fridge shut, the coldness of it fading away quickly.

"Cyn," he yelled, "I'm starving! Is there anything to eat!?"

He heard a faint reply from upstairs. "Yeah! Look in the fridge, and eat that pig I caught!"

"Fine..." he mumbled to himself. Completely forgetting that he may get sick, he grabbed it from the fridge and took a big bite out of it. He kept doing so until he felt satisfied, and put what was left back in the fridge. He shuddered as he remembered that by eating that pig, he was stealing his happiness from tomorrow.

Pain

Suggested by: Dragonfinder

Spyro lay in bed, the pain from his headache dulling his sense of thought. It was more annoying than painful, but it was enough to make him wish he hadn't eaten that pig.

Cynder walked into the room, back with some actual cooked meat, freshly prepared by one of the chefs in one of the cheetah villages. He was greatful that she had gotten something he could eat this time; he was still a bit hungry from yesterday. She opened up the box that had the meat in it, and Spyro looked at it, mouth watering. He had expected her to give it to him, but instead, she sat on his legs, making him unable to move them. She brought the meat to her mouth and took a bite.

"Uh, Cynder, are you gonna give me some, or-"

She cut him off, grinning. "If you want it, then come get it."

"Huh?"

"C'mon, Spy, you haven't exercised for a while now, and I want to see if you can do a sit-up."

"Cyn, I have a headache."

"So, my purple savior is down to a point where he can't even manage a sit-up?"

"Fine." Spyro said. He attempted to do one, and was surprised when he couldn't.

Cynder laughed. "It's all that fat on ya."

"Hey, watch who you call fat," Spyro said, even though he wasn't in exactly the shape he used to be.

Cynder laughed once more and gave him a kiss on the forehead, putting only half the meat on Spyro's lap. "That's all you really need. You can have the other half when you can get it." With that, she walked out of the room, a playful smile on her face.

Sweet

Suggested by: Guest

Spyro, slowly getting better, decided it was time to get out of bed and be part of the world. He carefully uncovered the blankets that lay over him, causing him to be embraced by the chill of the air. It was actually quite warm, the blankets had conditioned his body to be used to an even warmer temperature. He swiveled around, hopping off the bed and landing on all fours. He walked out of the room, and then down the stairs. In the center of the living room there was a present. A sparkly one at that.

Spyro walked over to it. He noticed a tag attached to it. In scribbly handwriting, it read:

To: Spyro

From: Cynder

Glad to see you're better, hope you enjoy!

_How sweet of her, _I thought, _she shouldn't have._

I walked over to the box. I was guessing she was out hunting, and possibly left it for me to open by myself.

I carefully unwrapped the box as if there were perfectly cut diamonds inside. But to my surprise, when I opened it, there was the leftover meat inside of it.

I choked back a laugh, remembering what she had said earlier. I had completely walked right into it. Still, I was a bit hungry, so I went on to eat it anyways.


End file.
